HalfLife
by finialwing92
Summary: Vampires, Demons, and Angels Oh my. An odd set of green eyes is following our poor Riku, and weird kidnappings going on the island... Is there more here then what’s actually possible… AxelxRiku may turn Yaoi rated for safty
1. The Eyes In The Window

_Half Life_ CHI

**Disclaimer **_**(I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE SO PAY ATTENTION)**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, I barely own my own name… how the hell do you think I can keep hold of a company!!

**Summery:** Vampires, Demons, and Angles Oh my. An odd set of green eyes is following our poor Riku, and wired kidnappings going on the island... Is there more here then what's actually possible… AxelxRiku (may turn Yaoi)

"Come on Ri… stop joking around, lets just get out of here." Said my small friend curled up in his jacket.

"What's wrong Sora? Scared of the big bad rumor-mill." I replied.

"Riku… I swear they're more than just rumors!" yelled my spiky brunet haired friend.

"What makes you say that Sora?" I said trying to keep his mind on me, because I also knew the rumors weren't entirely B.S..

People have been disappearing over the past seven months. There are no suspects, and no dead bodies… but, that was the thing, there were bodies just no dead ones… they just wondered back, alive and well. The thing that was bad for the police, was the fact none of them had any memory of the time they were gone. The strange part is, where the rumors started to emerge from (if this wasn't strange enough already)… on every person that came back there was an odd rash that showed up on all almost all of there necks, and some, there wrists. On top of all that some wacko on the internet claimed to get a picture of the rash, I could tell it was a fake, but it still scared poor Sora to pieces… the 'rash' looked like a bite mark, and from there the 'rumor-mill' kept spitting out stories of Vampires hunting on our little Island. I still think all this Vampire crap is B.S., and that its really just some random weirdo kidnapping people, and on top of that he has a sick sense of humor. Still not something to take lightly but-

"RIKU!!!…"

"Are you listening to me?" Sora screamed shaking me out of my thought.

"I think the whole Island's listening after that little yell of yours." I commented ringing out my ears.

"Oh-no you don't think the Vampires herd me do you?" he said now slightly panicking.

"Oh yeah. Along with the werewolves, all of the pixies and of course the Easter Bunny." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Though with that, he hit me and called me a 'Jerk'…oh well I got him to laugh.

From that point on we were able to carry a much lighter topic like the new teachers and students at school. Yeah I'm 20 and still going to school, sue me, when I was in 8th grade I was still the right age, but there was an accident causing me to be in the hospital for around a year and a half. Then I had to go right back in after the treatment failed, then physical therapy. All in all an incident I don't want to repeat (or go to far into). So, total it all up, and you get nearly three years of school missed.

After the whole incident my mom, and her bizarre single ways, thought it would be good for me to get out of Hollow Bastion, and she brought me to little Destiny Island off the coast of 'No-where' (this place is made up of all the corny-ness and stereotypical pieces of an island paradise… but hey it's a cool place to live and I learned to surf).

For me it ended up being a lose win situation: True I got in an accident and I left my home town, but hey, my home town wasn't all that great and if all this didn't happen I wouldn't of met my now closest friend… Sora Strife.

Sure we have our ruff spots but be know how far to push each other and we can tell each other almost anything. I say almost because Sora still doesn't know I swing both ways. Him finding out would probability ruin what friendship we have, so that stays quiet. (Scary enough I think my mom is the only one who knows… and I never told her…… I will never get women).

As we approached Sora's house I said my good nights and headed home in the near dark. Luckily I only live a few blocks away… wouldn't want the Vampires to get me, ha ha.

Sora had long since closed his door and I had just turned the corner to head down my street when I felt something watching me. I turned around to see nothing there so I pressed on. Though the farther I walked, the more the stare intensified. I looked around and the stare lightened, there was some body here, close.

I press on one more time actually passing my house, planning to loose this damn stare so it doesn't find out where I live, and hoping to god that my 'Kali' lessons pay off. I head over to the park, a block from my house, not expecting to see what I saw there…

A kid… a little boy. He looks to be about Sora's age, looks wise 14-15, age, hopefully the same but I'm a really bad judge. I thought Sora was like six when I met him, he was really around ten (I got smacked for that one to). Any way back to the kid…

……………

…………

….…..

…where did he go?

….…..

…………

……………

I look around for the kid and find nothing. I don't dare call out in concern (not fear), of that stare coming back.

After a wile, there was no sign of the kid, he probably just headed home, and the stare was gone. This time I actually head back home, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Normal POV:**

"Now what the hell did you have to go and do that for?" said the tall figure now sitting in the tree.

"What…" said a young boy re-forming out of the mist, "I like to have my fun."

"You know you're getting to be as bad as Dem, Roxy." Said the tall man taking off the hood to his black trench coat.

"HOW?!?" Roxas sat up and questioned…loudly.

"And my temper is starting to rub off ya' too."

"Impossible, only a fire demon can come close to matching that hot head of yours." Said Roxas in a mocking tone.

"Oh…that's cold Roxas… see…chills."

"I have no idea why Xemnas actually keeps you around."

"Oh, you mean Mansex…" Roxas only rolled his eyes, "Think of it this way… why do _you_ keep me around?" (**a/n Readers get you minds out of the damn gutter!!!!! There is no XemnasxAxel in this story… eww)**

Roxas sighed and smilled, "you're enjoying this too much.. aren't you?"

"What? I don't always get stuck with the icky jobs."

Roxas sent him off with a shoo, and the man disappeared in a flash of flames.

"We'll be waiting for you." and with that Roxas was gone.

Riku POV:

As soon as I walked through my front door I was mobbed by two of my three older brothers who apparently come over for winter break to say hi to there little brother, and pilfer food of our poor mom.

I had no views agents it… other than Kadaj nearly pounding me into the carpet for being late, Loz for lurking in the kitchen learning how to cook from my mom and Yazoo for… wait where's Yazoo?

"Hey mom…" I managed to say with Kadaj still holding me in a headlock.

"Yes….." she says in a playful tone.

"Where's Yazoo?" I asked, giving me enough distraction with Kadaj to throw him on to the couch.

"He sends he regards but he's working on some project for Shinra Inc." Loz's gruff voice said from the kitchen.

"Now you have no one to referee for you twerp." Kadaj said hopping to get the jump on me.

But I was too fast. I ducked... and he hit wall. "You'd really attack a cripple? That's fair." I said sarcastically.

"Your no cripple." Kadaj said with a huff.

"Did you forget my papers up stairs? Besides, I don't kneed a Reff agents you anyway… and I'm only around two years younger then the three of you." I said in my defense.

"In sibling years, that's close to ten years. Now hold still…" Said my stupid older clone as he lunged for me again.

"Then if you're that much older… why aren't you that much smarter?" I said, now really enjoying my self.

Too bad the fun came to an end when my mom stepped in for my missing sibling and called us in for diner.

As the four of us sat down you might actually think we were a normal family other than the fact that my brother's and my own hair turned silver when we were six-seven years old (I had hair like my mom when I was born, but I guess we all turned out like dad…go figure). We talked about normal things: my brothers work in Shinra Inc., and me thinking about collage, and finally being able to graduate (that topic nearly induced a food fight between Kadaj and I).

After diner is when things start to get uncomfortable for me. For some reason that same starring feeling came back… it wasn't the same as before it didn't have such a evil intent and it was actually warm, it still sent chills up my spine on the fact that it knew where I lived. On top of that when I started to look at the windows it still wouldn't go away and there was nothing in the windows to see (as an added bonus my brother hit me for acting like a paranoid idiot… today I have gained new respect for punching bags).

As the clock strikes twelve o'clock the four of us decided we have had enough of each other and we head of to bed. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum share the guest room and I head off to my room on the second floor (yes, I still stay with my mother. It wasn't my idea. She hasn't let me out of her sight since the accident). The warm stare left me around a hour ago and I hope it doesn't irritate me while I sleep, for good measure I lock the door and windows (out of caution not fear). I take a shower and get dressed for bed, still with no stare, I crawl into bed and I feel blessed I get to go to sleep with out that creepy--

Crap… It returns.

This time I try to ignore it, but its there, and it doesn't feel like it's going away anytime soon.

There's no threat behind it, it's just observing me, like I'm some experiment. I know for a fact, at this point, I have had enough. With out turning on a light I get up and look out the window to actually lock eyes with the same pair burning a hole into the back of my head.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul, well this thing found mine and instead of burning a hole in the back of my head the burn is going right into my soul. Those poison green eyes have mine dead locked and no mater how much I know I should look a way I can't, those damn green eyes just pull me deeper and deeper.

The acid emerald eyes seem like they are searching for something, something they don't know, how or where to find. I feel a slight tug some where deep inside of my heart but I don't know what it is but it must have been what the eyes were looking for. They took nothing, but left me with a hundred questions. The last thing I herd before the eyes disappeared, was a deep, smooth, slightly accented voice say: "See ya' 'round kid." With that the eyes just disappeared, no smoke, no fire, just gone.

Those eyes left me with so many questions rather than answers: who was that? What did it want? What was that tug? And what did it mean "See ya' 'round kid." ? No one calls me kid… I'm twenty for god's sake!

At this point there was only two things I did know: one I have got to find those eyes again. And two…tomorrow is going to be hell.

End

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

insert FF7 victory music here

I completed a chapter.

This story I have had in mind for ever, but it has gone through major changes. I'll do my best to keep the momentum up in the story but who knows.

and as you all probably realized I kind of need a beta (I have horrible grammar and spelling) and having someone to bounce Ideas off of would be of great help. so any volunteers?

Quick thing about the story. This will probably end up a soft yaoi, there will be a couple of parings from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts past, present, and future. By the way… if anyone gives me grief about Sora's last name, no cupcakes for you.

Oh one more thing, "Kali" is a fighting stile using swords and sticks, so pretty much cross Riku's fighting stile with Reno's and then you got 'Kali'… Or at least I think that's right.

Well I hope you all enjoyed CH I of _Half Life_ and I hope you come back for CH II

Read and review please

3Finial

p.s

to any one who has played 358/2......

who else agrees with me that Lea should NOT of been Axel's name...

Alex works so much better. I personally don't think that the Organization would add a second X if one was already in the person's name.

any who...

later days ^-^


	2. Follow Me

_Half Life_ CHII

Welcome back I'm glad you decided to read on with ChII of _Half Life_.

Oh if you want a reference for Riku just put him in his KH2 outfit and give his vest long sleeves, same with Sora (including the sleeve thing) just black slacks instead of the pants he wears. We're in the middle of winter after all

Riku's POV:

"Wake up Riku"

"Mph"

"Wake up! Were going to be late!!"

"Five more minutes," I reply trying to get back under the covers to stay warm… Well until they were yanked off of me.

"What the hell!!"

"Language little brother." Kadaj says with a smirk.

"Come on Ri! We're going to be late for school."

"If we were my alarm clock would of gone off." I said trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh that nosy thing," Loz said from the door, "We turned it off last night." Kadaj finished for him.

As soon as that came out of his mouth, I looked at the alarm clock and saw that he was right. It was 7:45 and school started at 8:00. There was one thing on my mind at that point…

Kill my brothers.

As I lunged for Kadaj (he was closer than Loz) Sora stopped me in my tracks and swung me around by my collar of my sleep shirt right in to my bathroom, and closed the door behind me.

"Come on Riku, we don't have time for the two of you to fight. Just take a shower and lets go." Sora yelled at me through the door. I gave in, and promised myself that I would smite my brothers later. But you got to love friends who know you well enough to know what you like to wear, and when you are having a bad morning, AND that they are cool enough to put your cloths on the bathroom sink.

The rest of my morning went by as more of a blur.

I saw a couple of thrown fists, flying eggs and a kiss good-bye from my mom.

Sora and I luckily made it out of the house clean and in one piece by five till eight. Luckily I live like a block away from school.

The two of us run into our first period of Economics (not the cooking kind... as in the boring stock market, business kind) with Mr. Leonheart. Our schedules are practically identical and what ever class we don't have together we have right down the hall.

Mr. Leonheart was a sensitive guy when his came to his name... he was ether called Mr. Leonheart or just plain Leon.

"The two of you played it a little close to the vest this morning." Leon said with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Leon. My brothers have a twisted sense of humor." I said trying to get Sora and I out of trouble.

"Relax, Riku… the two of you made it before the bell," he started as we headed for our seats, "_and_ before our new student."

Destiny High never got new students except if someone moved into town, and we're a small enough town to notice someone moving in, and still no sign. So the class, Sora, and I all had the same "who?" look on our face. Luckily, Leon saw it.

"He's a home school student coming to a public school system. His parents never really let him have a life until he was twenty-one"

"Wait!... Twenty-one?!?" I asked ether amazed at this guy's stupidity or very interested by his story.

"You can come in now." The door slid open, when he walked into the room, no one had a clue what to make of this guy.

He has to stand 6'3" not counting his spiky fire red hair that put Sora's to shame (and that was saying something) including his hair he towered over my 6'1" by a good five inches. He was wearing tight black pants covered in rips, patches and what looks to be scorch marks, a wife-beater that's color rivaled that of his hair, and a black and red worn letterman's jacket with the roman numeral 8 on the back with fire in the number its self. His face was all angles, soft angles, but angles none the less and perched high on his cheek bones were two upside down purple triangle tattoos. To top it all off... the guy just strode into the room head held high and eyes close like he already owned the place.

I already don't like him he seems like a spoiled, cocky son-of-a-bitch with way to big of an ego… lets see if we can fix that.

When he made it to the front of the class he opened his eyes, and I froze.

Those eyes… those same poison green eyes that seemed to burn every thing they look at. Now they were looking right at me again. I barely herd as he spoke what seemed to be directed directly at me, "The name is Axel Flynn, commit it to memory." All of the girls swoon over that accent, I can't tell where its from, its to light. The guys are probably thinking on the same lines I was, before he captured me and never let go.

Leon must have been talking to the new guy because he turned his gaze away from me giving me enough time to regain myself and look down at my paper so I wouldn't get caught in his eyes again. Why dose his gaze get to me so badly? I mean I know he is the stalker from last night... but I… ahhh fuck.

"Why don't you go and sit behind Riku?" Wait!? What!? I'm in the last row… how does that… When did we get another row in? That does explain some things… but why me?

I don't look up in concern that I'll get stuck again. What is it with this guy anyway? I catch this guy stalking me and the next day he shows up at my school.

I feel those burning green eyes on me again just waiting for me to look up again, _no way_, I am NOT falling for that for a third time!! When he reached the side of my desk time seem to stop, him standing there, me sitting there trying to judge what he'll do. That was the longest second of my life, and it continued when he sat in the desk directly behind _**ME**_!!

To make it better he just looked at me the entire time. I didn't look back to see if I was right... I just new. That feeling made me irritated and unfocused, it took every thing I had to not go to Miss Aerith, the nurse, just to get a way from this guy.

About fifteen minutes through the class he actually started to pay attention to the lecture, and he finally left me a lone… for now.

Midway through the lecture Leon was talking about compound interest and all the equations and short cuts, I doubt that any one was paying attention. And to make it better, Axel started to stare again, all I thought was: shitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!! And then I herd it "Good to see you again kid." All that did was confirm the fact that he really was that creeper from last night. Look at me though, I have no solid evidence agents him. All I can do is give him the cold shoulder and pray he just leaves me the hell alone.

"Aren't you curious?" Yeah I'm curious you bastard. How about who the fuck are you really? Why the hell were you following me? And what the hell is up with your eyes?

"Keeping your mouth shut… alright then. I want you to come and find me, got it memorized?" _as if _"Because if you don't, something much worse then me _will_ come and find you…" What the hell did he mean by that?

I still didn't look back, I looked to the side, nodded, and looked back to the front of the room. I was going to find out who this fruit loop was, I just hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the ass.

The bell rang for the end of the class I grabbed my stuff and I got in to a quick conversation with Sora, not quick enough because stalker boy decided to join in.

"Hey there," he said with a big smile on his face… I still don't like him.

"Hey your self" no Sora don't get involved.

"I wanted to get to know some of the other students in the class."

"Really? Cool! I'm Sora Strife," Sora I'm going to kill you, but he still put out his hand and shook Axel's. Even if Sora warms up to him I'm still watching him like a hawk. Sora turned into my little brother, and I'm a very protective older brother(unlike my own).

"Riku don't be rude, introduce your self." Sora asked of me.

"Yeah Riku." Axel says in the smart-ass tone I expected from him.

"He seem to know my name just fine." I answer with a glare.

Sora hit me and told me to be nice, I wasn't planning on it. Sora asked what Axel's next class was and, lucky me, he has English with Miss Lockheart… Just great. The three of us head of to Miss Lockheart's class with a light conversation between Sora and Axel, Sora finding out Axel's taste in music, and that he was from Hollow Bastion. That sparked a whole bunch of questions that I didn't want to answer for this guy.

By the time we actually got to Miss Lockheart's class the bell was about to ring. Axel headed over to say hello, and then Sora attacked me. "What the heck is wrong with you today?" he whispered to me.

"Look I don't like him." I say firmly not wanting to go into last night.

"Why? Because he's like you? Because he's stealing your thunder?" Sora gave me the look again when he thinks I'm an insensitive jerk.

"That's not it…." I really don't want to get into this.

"Then what is it? Do you know him from your home town?" he asked really wanting to get to the bottom of this. To late now… here he comes, "Later… in private."

"Ya' know for a teacher, Tifa isn't that bad." Sora realized why I said later and tried to make some banner with Axel, just so he doesn't feel to bad about talking behind his back. The rest of the day went pretty much like this. In all the classes Sora and I were together Axel was in the class too, plus my Auto shop class with Prof. Cid Highwind (a/n: ^-^).

At the end of our day Axel headed off in the other direction, but after last night I was really cautious. We headed over to Sora's house, and before I started to explain all of last night I locked the door and windows, closed the blinds and made sure that feeling of someone watching me was gone before I started my explanation.

I told him about the feeling after I dropped him off, the little boy disappearing in the park, and Axel eye's staring at me from the tree out side my window, through out the whole story he just looked at me like I was some paranoid loon with ADD. It took some convincing but after a wile I started to get his option on my side. Good thing too, because the feeling that some one watching me…

……………

…………

………

…

was back.

End

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

ohhhhhhh the feeling is back what are they going to do??

Only I know ;P (kind of)

Axel's last name… if you don't know… do research. I could not help making Flynn his last name for those who know, you know why.

Well, Axel and Riku have finally met face to face. And I really enjoyed making Kadaj and Loz the pain-in-the-ass older brothers.

I hope you enjoyed CHII of _Half Life_ and I hope you come back for CHIII

Read and review please

Remember…

The more comments the faster the update.

3Finial


	3. Now You

_Half Life_ ChIII

Desclamer+: I do not own _Heroes_

_AN: I am SOOOOO sorry this is so short. I dont update last week and when I do give you a new chapter it is short... shig... please for give me._

_PS HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!_

**Recap:** _It took some convincing but after a wile I started to get his option on my side. Good thing too, because the feeling that some one watching me…was back._

"So let me get this strait…"

"Sora,"

"Axel follows you home. and spies on you…"

"Sora."

"Follows you to school…"

"Sora!"

"And tells you something's after you" after trying to get him to stop talking the polite way, I eventually go for the aggressive approach…

I grab his mouth closed.

"shh… he's here."

"moph shur?" he said through my hand.

"yeah I'm sure…" I said as quietly as possible. I knew he was there some where outside the window. My suspicions were confirmed when I herd a knock on the window… I knew I hated that balcony.

"Riku I know you're in there." Said a voice from the other side of the glass. I knew I had no choice in the end I got up but Sora grabbed my sleeve. I told him I would be fine. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to revile stalker boy himself Mr. Axel Flynn.

"Hi there." He says with a smile and a wave.

"What do you want?" I asked through the glass, knowing I should deal with him… just not wanting to.

"You said you would meet with me." He said is a mildly upset tone.

"I said no such thing," At this point I think I'm actually trying to be an ass.

"Alright you didn't say it exactly but you nodded 'yes'. That has to count for something… come on man," he looked at me with those big eyes Sora uses on me when he wants something. Which kind of shocks me because I never would of thought a man of his age would be able to pull that off.

And of course I cave "you have thirty seconds,"

"Don't I get to come inside?"

"No. twenty eight seconds…"

"Alright…" Axel looks around, he takes a deep breath and begins…

"IamafiredemonIwassentheretoprotectyouandyourfamilyfromanyoneandanythingthatmightthreatenthatthevampiresaretheonesthatthreatenthatseetheyarelookingto-" in all honestly I thought the guy was going to explode from talking to fast. So I took pity and gave him more that thirty seconds. And agents my better nature I let him inside and close the curtain behind him. Sora stayed right behind me with a threatening look on his face (well as threatening as he _could_ look any way).

He sat in the chair and us on the bed "Now… lets try this again but slower…"

"Alright then… My name is Axel Flynn and I am a fire demon."

"Yeah and I'm the blond chick from _Heroes._"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!" Yeah… definitely trying.

"How about this… I'll show you my power if you show me yours." I had half a mind to throw this guy through the window. This idiot couldn't really believe me? Could he? _Well that would explain why he is 21 and still in school._ All I know is that he watches way to many fantasy movies. I stick my hand in my pocket and grab my phone so I could call 9-1-1, I more or less had all ready started dialing.

I shrugged and finally agreed. Axels face lit up then turned mildly sour. "You do have to promise me this though…" _I can only imagine,_ "Neither of you can tell anyone what your going to see. Someone found out a couple years ago… and lets just say it wasn't pretty."

"Alright fine then." This should be good. Sora's grip tightened on the back of my shirt, in worry I put my hand on his and kept my apprehensive glare on Axel.

He gets up and stands in the middle of the room and takes one of those meditative breaths fighters take in those kung-fu movies. He put his hand out in front of him. Another breath and more stares form Sora and I. Several seconds pass and, nothing, the big goose egg, zero activity. I'm about ready to dial the last number on my phone when something odd happened, whole room started to get warmer.

It was slight and Sora didn't seem to notice it. The room didn't get any warmer than that but that wasn't the stop of it. The palm he had out started to glow red hot from the center going outward. Then to my absolute amazement a flame sparked in the center of his hand and left a soft light in the room. I felt Sora let go of me, and I heard a thud as he hit the floor, I didn't look back at him still socked at what was in front of me: A six foot tall red head with a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

No worries... I wont make the entire story this over dramatic ;P

I was temped to add something offensive about Xion here but I decided not...

Reviews are welcomed!!!!

Finial3


	4. The Something Worse

HalfLife IV

I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. My publisher wants my comic book in by christmas, my editor is furious with me, and I have been trying to get every thing finished and still pass my classes...

!!!!!

* * *

................

......

...

okay I feel better...

Any-who.. I am mid way through the next long chapter so you might get a sooner up date then usual. (after not updating for two weeks... I hope so)

So far in my little story we have only heard from Riku... now this chapter were shaking it up a bit... lets hear from our favorite read head...

Reno pov:

...........

...............

..........

.....

kidding.....

Axel's POV:

I think I might have over done that...

Oh well...

"So feel like hearing me out?" I asked the kid and his friend. No sound, no movement, they just sit there...

What's up with these two, I was expecting a smart ass remark at least from Riku?

"Well, aren't the two of you a couple of chatter boxes?" Great... maybe I over did it more than I thought. I try to snap them out of it but to no success.

This isn't right, I walk around the the two boys and they don't move a muscle.

I walk over to the two it looks like their... frozen... "What the...?"

CRASH!!!!!!

The double doors the balcony burst open shattering on contact with the walls when they open and reveal my favorite person... Vexen... Just perfect.

"Well it looks like you actually completed a mission... for once." He said in that snobbish voice we all hate him for.

"I'm just doing my job... unlike some... got it memorized?" I said getting him more aggravated than he got me. That's the only thing I like about Vexen, he is the best punching bag by far.

"Nuisance. Superior wants me to take the brat back to him." He says in the tone he uses only when he knows something his victim doesn't... wait a-sec, why it he talking to me like that... oh fuck.

"You and I both know that he gave _me _this assignment!!" He and I both know that right now I'm in a very deep hole and he is enjoying that way too much.

"Not anymore. Superior has been watching you and your little cohorts, ever the incident at Shinra involving the brat's father."

"I followed my orders that day you have no right to have been watching me!" This is getting really bad really fast. If they have been watching Roxas, Xion and I for that long carefully then the three of us are in really deep.

"We have every right to watch a group of traitors!!!" he just stands there with that psychopathic look in his eye and laughs full and loud like the_ mad_ scientist he is.

"How about now?!? You hot headed pain!!! Feeling up to the challenge now?!?"

"Even if I am a traitor, do you really think you can fight me?" I know for a fact even with him being an Ice angle (as crazy as that sounds) and me being a fire demon I still have the element of skill on my side.

"I know I can fight you..." yeah right. "... I have a secret weapon... or should I say _two_ secret weapons."

Now I know this guy is crazier then he looks I know all of his tricks. Though with a snap of his fingers I was proved very... very wrong.

On his command too hooded figures apparated into the room hoods up. I know them well enough to know exactly who they are.

"Roxas...? Xion...? What...?"

"Don't bother trying to talk to them..." He takes off Roxas's hood his eyes are glowing a metallic green and his face looks more like death then it usually does.

"What have you done to the two of them!!!"

"Vampires are the easiest things to control. After all, they fight every day for there sanity, its easy to send them that one step over the edge... hmhmhmhm (intended as a low chuckle)... and get _loyal_ servants. Get the brat and his little friend, we should always use another slave." Roxas and Xion start to approach me with the slow, zombie like pace, hissing and snarling. Roxas practically drooling, his teeth are bared and his face is curled into a crooked smile, his eyes sunken.

"BASTARD!!!" I look at my friends and I can help myself. I know they say demons have no hearts and I know what they say about Vampires... but the two of them don't deserve this. I can feel my body heating up and start to singe the inside of my clothing.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" I have kept my cover and cool for long enough. This guy has pushed _WAY_ to many buttons and I can't take it any more. With that, there is soon fire every where, and I send Vexen flying through the window.

Roxas and Xion are still approaching me, I can hurt them but if I don't, the plan the three of us have will be ruined, and I know they would never forgive me for that. With that thought in mind, I decide.

"Sigh... I hate getting stuck with the icky jobs..." and with that I send them through the window with there _new master._ (yuck)

I look over to Riku and his friend and their still frozen. I stride over hoping I can do something. I walk over to Riku and touch his face... at least I was right on the fact that they are frozen but at least he is still alive. I try to pump heat in to Riku's body, hopeful I don't kill him by going to fast. That attempt was shortly lived. I hear groaning, swearing and hissing.

I'm running out of time fast... great... I'm going to get hit really hard, hopefully he doesn't aim for the family jewels...

With that I kiss him, not a peck on the cheek but a full on kiss. his lips are frozen solid but I can feel him starting to heat up quicker. His lips start to though and they become softer. I bring my hand to his cheek, soon forgetting why I started this in the first place, _especially_ when he starts to kiss back. When he's almost completely thawed, I realize that he's actually start to take over the kiss...

Two things here:

1) I didn't know he swung this way...

2) this might be easer then I thought.

I force him to pull back for air, and I look at his face... He is still somewhat dazed (I can do that to people) but other than that, he looks fine. He looks me in the eyes and I look into those electric teal eyes I come to get occasionally stuck in.

"Hi..."

He looks at me in a way I never hope to see in him ever again... Absolute furry...

"Now wait a-sec... I only did that to-" to late.

SLAM!!!!

Riku's POV:

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I FUCKEN KISSED HIM!!!!!!!!_

Out of all the desperate things I have ever done this is the posable thing I could of done!!! The worst of it was that I didn't really realize what I was doing!!! I mean one second I'm looking at him and the next I'm kissing him!!! Hopefully I hit him hard enough to break his jaw. It was as hard as steel, but hopefully I did something.

I look over to his body on the floor quickly loosing interest in Axel and looking at Sora's poor defenseless bedroom. The place is trashed!!!! Pictures have fallen off the walls and shattered, the stuff on Sora's desk is every where and the entire room is scorched. With that my attention goes right back to the fire starter.

"You... you did this!!!" I yelled at the red head on the floor clutching his jaw.

"And you can hit really hard..." I actually took some pride in that, "any other points you want to make?"

Wise-ass "Yeah!!!! You destroyed My friends room!!!"

"Really thats all? I thought you would make more of a fuss over me kissing you... though when I was you weren't minding too much." He looks at me with his smug, cocky face, that makes him look like the cat that got a way with the bucket of cream.

"Yeah well I'm not the one lighting people's house on fire!!! How'd you pull that one off any way!?!"

"Later-"

"NO WAY IN HELL NOW!!!!"

At that moment I hear snarling, growling and claws scraping on wood. "What the hell is that?"

"Remember when I said something worse than me will come after you?"

I shyly nod

"Well this fruit loop is it." I turn my head to see a very angry (and very ugly) woman standing in the balcony door frame flanked by the two snarling creatures. One of them I recognize as the boy I saw in the park day before yesterday, but much more psychopathic.

"You little ass wipe!!!!! That fuckin HURT!!!"

"YOUR A DUDE?!?!?!?"

"Well deduced Sherlock!" the red head to my left smugly added.

"GAH!! I dont think I've ever been that insulted!!!!!" the (shiver)man yelled. "get him!!!' and with that the creatures jumped for Axel and I. All I saw were snarling faces and teeth... LOTS of teeth!!! I stand there I can move, I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. They're both go for me, but why, I've never met any of them before?!? Before I realize it they're on top of me holding me down. What the hell are these thing any way? And what do they have to do with me? I feel the weight lessen and realize Axel is actually trying to help me.

"Hey kid you aren't dead yet!!! So knock this zombie act off and get you ass up and fight!!!" I don't know if it was the truth of his words or how he said it... but it got me up and moving. I punck the other.. umm... thing off of me and almost into the dresser "oh... so you do have some fight in you after all?"

I reply in a huff and try to keep the things away from me. I know I want answers but I know this isn't the time I can always bribe hot head later.

Axel's POV:

For a brat he's not a bad fighter... He could use some more practice, but hey he can practicly fend for him self.

Xion and Roxas were starting to come at us like a coupple of traped animals that haven been fed in a month. I know things are going to get really bad, really soon.

"ugghh.." I think they just got worse. Riku's brunet is starting to wake up and now he's a target. "Ri... what...?" shit. Vexen starts to head for Riku and I know I can't let him die. Shit...

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

sorry for the long wait guys but if you read the top then you know my reasons and the good news!!!

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


	5. If I Go

HalfLife V

I DESERVE NONE OF YOU!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR KEEP READING EVEN THOUGH I DONT KEEP MY UPDATE PROMISES!!!!!!!!

I even said this was going to be longer too...... I"M SUCH A LIER!!!!! (well kind of)

Axel's Pov:

"Hey Clare you still with me?" I asked waving my hand in front of the kids face.

"W-what... who the hell is Clare, I'm Riku unless you already forgot..." he huffed at me. I guess I can get under his skin as easily he can mine.

"What I though you said you were the blond from Heros?"(reference from like 2 chapters ago) I say as smugly as I possibly can.

"You actually watch that show?" He actually cares...?

"Not really..." I say turning a way from him, "Pack a bag, we got to get out of here!" I said tossing him his bag.

"HELL NO!!!" This just became very difficult....

"You come busting into Sora's house...." _and here we go... _"Wait a sec... Where's sora? When did we come back at my house? WHERE THE HELL WERE THOSE FREEKS?!?!?"

"I recommend lowering you voice... your family is still asleep, and I know how troublesome your brother can be."

"Stalker...!" he replies in a harsh wisper, I chuckle.

"How about this...?"

"You come with me... and I'll explain everything. Deal" Now lets see if he takes the bate....

"No way in-"

"Even the truth about your father."

He freezes, a shocked blank look on his face, guess his mom never told him anything. 'Cause of that, I know I have him, hook line and sinker.

He doesn't reply he just gets up and starts to put together a small bag. As I look at him, for some reason, I can only think of his friend. I hope I can tell him before he finds out him self... it would be much better for both of us.

Riku's POV:

I dont want to trust him. But I know I don't have much of a choice in the matter. He knows what the hell is going on of this damn Island. For now I'll play a long, though my gut is telling me: "Get out now, while you have a chance,". I grab the last of what I kneed before I notice something...

"Get your eyes off of me, before I force you to go blind...".

"What you're the only thing worth watching in the room," he just smiles at me, big and smug. I have half a mind just to drop out of this whole situation just so I don't have to screw with this shit.

"Nice line. Find it in a bad romance novel?"

He leaned back on my head board resting his hands behind his head looking just as comfy as can be... "Nope. Sorry kid. All my stuff 's original. Commit that to memory." (A/N: If I say its original for Axel, I _think_ it is, if not I'll source it. So if its not original don't flame me)

"That your own catch phrase too?" he just smirks, "Gah... Are we going or not?!"

Faster then I have ever seen him move, he is right back in my face towering over me with a two inch advantage, staring at me with those acid green eyes. I try to step back only to find that there is a wall behind me "Oooo... Now aren't we eager." He has me trapped. An arm on either side of me, those emerald-acidic eyes staring into mine, and that catty grin he's built a reputation on in less than three days. Come on Riku think... "You're one to talk" Oh shit... that probably gave him ideas.

With that he lowers his head, chuckles and lets me go. By then there has to be a mild blush on my face, I try covering my face(and my shame) with my bangs.

"Let's get out of here before company finds us again." he says back still turned to me.

"Alright..." he has a valid point, I don't want my family to get dragged into this any more than they probably already have been. With that I write a note to my mom saying I'm over at Sora's for that day most likely untill the day after and I tell her not to worry. I fold it up and put it on my bed, wishing I could actually tell her more. With that I go to my window and clime down the tree next to it, seeing Axel there waiting there for me.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Axel's POV:

That was the most awkward situation I have ever put my self in. The only thing I managed to accomplish was shutting up the kid. C'est la vie.

We head to the most Southern point of the island hoping to keep out of trouble until I can set ground rules and see what the kid's really got. Just of the shore there is a small island where the three of us used to go to escape The Organization, and I don't think Xion and Roxas are sane enough to tell them much, but that is a loose end I have to deal with. I hate getting stuck with the icky jobs.

"-ven't been to in years.."

"Hmm what??" I say not catching the first part of the sentence.

"Pay attention."

"Well sor-ry, your such a chatter box after all. I tuned you out a wile ago."

"That's it!!!" he may be shorter than me but he can be intimating when he wants to be. "You're explaining everything right here, right now!!! About the people that attacked us at Sora's. About you and what the hell you are!! How the Hell you know my father!! And where the hell is SORA!!!"

"With those, as you so kindly put them, _things_ after us, we don't have time for Q and A. You're coming with me conscious or not. THEN you will here the whole story." I say to him in a harsh whisper.

I turn to walk toward the shore not caring if the brat follows me at this point. But to my slight amassment he is right behind me. Luckily he is much more cooperative than I gave him credit for.

Now for the _fun_ part... I hate the water... I'm glad I know someone who doesn't.

I whistle loud and clear, and Riku looks at me like I'm nuts. I just smirk and tell him to watch the water... and to step back a bit. Half way between the little island and us a rise in the water appears and begins to rush towards us creating a decent sized wave. I look over to Riku, and his eyes are in such disbelief I nearly brake out in laughter. I push riku back a couple more feet just as the wave is about to crash. As it does it slows just before it hits my shoes, until I look down and seeming to gain another inch of water, it runs right up my shoes all the way to my ankles...

Riku's POV:

Thats impossible... But I guess my day is full of all sorts of impossibilities. Axel tells me to watch the water and tells me that if I don't want to get wet to step back. The wave increases in speed and size with no wind and the rest of the sea is almost as still as glass. As it gets closer, Axel pushes me back another step just as the wave crashes. The water stops just before me but soaks Axel's boots probabally all the way throught. The thing that cetches my atention most is not his suffering... _chuckle_... but the guy comming out of the wave its self.

He looks the same age as Axel, but a bit shorter then us both, 5'10"-11". He's waring blue swim trunks with white bubbles coming from the bottom, a white tank top a light blue vest, and flip flops... _IT"S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER?!?!?_ That wasnt the wirdest part, he had the wirdest hair i have ever seen on a human being!! It was a sandy blond, styled in this mohawk... mullet.... thing...

"Hey guys!" he just stands up and waves, kind of like Sora would after I just got back from the car.

"Dem-MY-IX!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Crap... Run! Run away!"

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE WATER PUNK!!!!!!!" And he's off.

"You have to catch me first Ax." Axel is chasing this guy all around the sandy beach. Axel totally furious and the blond running around like an idiot. This goes on until the guy jumps into the water and Axel stops just short of the sea.

"Get back here you water logged water demon!!!"

"Now that's just rude." I swear if this guy looked more like him I would say he's Sora's brother.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello... Who's your friend Ax?" the guy said now attention on me.

"This is Seph's kid." How dare he talk about my father that way....

(AN1)Sephy isn't the complete hard ass he is in ff7 AN2) you all knew, in the first chapter, who Riku's dad was, now I'm just stating it.)

"Careful Ax... Looks like he's coming after you for that one."

Axel looks over at me and has a mildly surprised look on his face. That alone is surprising. Even thought I was young when the accident happened, I still remember everything about him, pardon me if he has no respect for_ his _father.

"Aside form the point... You still feel like helping us out?" Axel asked his face turing serious.

"Yeah. No wories. Zexy and I are already for the four of you." He asked ready to go where ever he was going to take us.

"The two of us.." at that moment I saw a new side of the smart ass I have come to known. He was almost on the verge of tears... all of that pent up sorrow... kind-of makes me feel bad for the guy.

"Axel... What hap-?"

"As I said we have company behind us. We'll do Q and A later."

Surfer Boy (....I forget his name... never been good with them.) just nodded. He turned a way from us and put his hand in the water and whispers one word, ".... dance..." As I look at the shore line I notice the water is rising around him and slowly beginning to swirl and freeze around his feet slowly creating an ice platform.

"Looks like Superiors choice in forcing you to train with Vexen was a good thing after all."

"Not a chance! Frankly I would of just stayed with water, then to deal with the flamboyant, mad scientist freakyness!!!"

"Wait a sec you to work with that freak job?!?" I had to say something, this is one question I want answered now.

"Work**ed**..." Axel stated "A small group of us formed to get out and take down the organization from the inside. But they caught on." As he said that last part his attention went from me, to Surfer Boy, an his eyes slightly widened.

"Can we go now?" Axel now defiantly irritated.

"Yeah... Get on."

Axel stepped on to the ice platform with shaky footing keeping him self up by putting his hand on the guys shoulder.

This is my chance, my last chance to pull out of this. If I go with them, I know my life will never be the same. If I go I'll loose everything. If I go... If I go...

I take a step back.

"Riku..." I look up to Axel... and just like the day I first met him he traps me. Though this time his eyes are filled with sorrow and disappointment, with worry, none of the overconfident, pain in the ass I have come to know. Keeping his face as neutral as posable, nothing but what he wants you to see."... you coming or not?"

"N-n....." I can't do it... I can't say it.... And the two of them know it "sigh.... Y-yeah."

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

Angst, a very off Axel, and an indecisive Riku.......

TOTALY OUT OF FRICKEN CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!

Axel I'll change back to his old self..... sooner or later... ^^;

Yes I do know you don't get to here the end of the fight from the last chapter... you'll find out soon enough..... tee-hee D

And I am tired of making promises I can't keep.

But I will say this!!!!!:

The next chapter will come out before 2010..... possibly _just_ before... ^^;;;;;;

thanks for sticking around 3

Finial

Comments are appreciated ^-^


	6. Wait Up

*rise from the dead*

BRRAIINNNSSSSSSSS!!!!!

BRAAAAAIINNNSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

* * *

...................

............

........

...

*bust into thriller*

Enough of the bad jokes!!

well thank you for continuing reading HalfLife even though I have not up dated in like two-three weeks... I HATE EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!

but they are now all over. PARTY!!!!!!!!!!

I am still not guaranteeing normal up dates for the next two weeks but I will say this: YOU WILL GET ANOTHER BY BY THE END OF JANUARY!!!!!!

quick thing... in the fan fiction I use minor derogatory names so take i with no offense please... Thank you.

Demyx's POV:

'Damn Ax. I don't think I have ever seen you this up set.'

I want to say it, but with the situation the way it is, I'll stay quiet this time. Though the silence is KILLING ME!!!!!! I am NOT the kind of guy who can sit in NORMAL silence conformably. But this.... This is an awkward, depressing, and down right not right kind of silence. I speed up over the sea water preying that Zexy will be better company than these sorry sacks... and thats saying something.

Zexion's POV:

I see Demyx speeding toward the shores of the small island with only two passengers...what happened?

As Demyx hit the shore, and I literally mean 'hit', he sent himself and his passengers flying into the sand.

"ZEXY, ZEXY, ZEEEEXYYYYYYY!!!!!! THEY DONT TALK AND THE NEW KID SCARED ME!!!!!!" Demyx yelled at me while clinging to my blue jeans.

"I'm not a kid!!!!"

"Hey Axel....?"

"Gah.... fuck Dem, that hurt!!!!"

"What do you want Zexion??" Axel bit at me.

"No kneed for venom.... Is this the boy?" Well, with Axel in this mood I'll be glad to get anything out of him.

"Yeah this is him."

"Thats really his son? I'm not that surprised, he's his exact duplicate."

"You should see his brothers."

Riku's POV:

I get the privilege of getting the silent treatment on the way to the island and the lucky delight of eating sand.... and they get the privilege of IGNORING ME?!?!? They drag me out here for no reason that I'm aware of, and then they just ignore me. Its like getting a tela-marketer on the phone, and then _they_ make _you_ hold for **them** when its _your_ time there wasting.

"Can the two of you stop going on like I'm not here?"

The Axel and the Emo are still talking a way with Water Boy literally attached to Emo's side.

'Kay, not even my dad can make me stay here. There are boats still docked on the pier the group made one summer just before I came to the island. Lucky for me there is a boat docked there so I can get the hell out of there and go see sora. I never found out what happened to him and I have a right to know.

The three weirdos behind me are still bickering a way, about me probably, still ignoring me. Until they stop of corse..... "Where the hell are you going?" I hear Axel yell from behind me.

"Oh! I exist again? Go fancy that."

"What the hell is that 'suposed to mean?!"

"well lets see... you stalk me for two days, you brake into my friends house, trash said friends house, and then basically kidnap me and bring me here!!!"

"You cant kidnap the willing.." and there is the Cheshire cat ready to take me through hell.

"You _forced_ me a long!!!!"

In a matter of seconds all personal space was gone and I hated it. "trust me kid... If I _forced_ you to do anything, you would know."

THWAP!!!!!!

I knew exactly what he was employing and I _hated_ it!!!

Axel POV:

Okay maybe I deserved that one. But I do not deserved to be treated as a pervert for helping him.... maybe for other... things... BUT THAT"S ASSIDE FROM THE POINT!!!!!

"Why do you always have to hit me?!?!? Your worse than a girl!!!"

"You're telling me I hit like a girl????"

"No... I'm telling you, you freak out like one!!!" This kid could even give Larxine a run for her money... Though I know if I tell him that I'll get absolutely no were.

"Look if you're going to yell at me... do you feel like at least letting me up???"

At that point I though he then realized the position he had me in. He had his knee on my chest making it some what hard to breath, and both hands on ether side of my head resting in the sand. at the moment of realization he jumped up and brushed him self off.

"What? No hand up?"

"What fascination do you have with me?"

"Well the_ fascination_, as you so eloquently put it, that I have with you is the fact that you father was a Shadow Angle, and now that he is dead, his power passed on to you!"

"What?"

"Now.... Ya' interested enough to stick around?" I get a shy nod in reply, and thank god too because if I didn't I would of... well lets just say I really didn't want to.

"Now that the tow of you have stopped you lovers quarrel-" Zexion started

"We're not lovers!!!" well that doesn't help our case...

"Any ways....." Demyx finished. "We should probably go some where a bit more private before we go into our explanation."

"Wow Dem... thats actually a really good Idea."

"I have a few." I wonder if he realized he just insulted him self?

"hey... wait a sec..." yeah he noticed.

and for once he laughed....

With all the crap he has said to me, all of the pissy attitude that he has given me. Riku laughed. It may of not been as full as mine but it was there. Soft but pronounced chuckle. He wanted to go farther but it sounded like he was holding back. Well at least I now know that his heart doesn't have an ice stick shoved in to it.

"Enough. Axel bring the Angle and lets get off the shore. Well meet you in the cove." Zexion said as he strode off with Demyx. For being such a pompous genius, Zexion has his moments. It amazed me how the two of them ended up.

"Ready?" I look over to Riku and to my surprise he is actually starting to follow Dem and Zexion. "Hey Riku!! Wait up!!"

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

Okay I know its short piece of crap... but... VOLA!!!!

I did tell you I would get something out before the new year!!

and hell I might now that I have up dated this I may do a christmas one shot between either this pairing or another of my top...

who knows

thanks for sticking around for this long

Finial

p.s.

Comments are nice 3


	7. Shadow Angels

yeah I'm back from the dead... I still have no beta and this will probabally still be as poorly edddeted as uasal... but hey I might have actually read this one more then once....

anywhoos... this chapter you actually find out somethings... its not just Axel trying to cover his trail and keeping Riku interested... it's to get him interested in other things... tee-hee...

* * *

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY THIS IS A HEADS UP!!!!!!!

After writing this chapter, and re-reading my prior chapters, I plan on going back to fix a lot of the things (like in chapter one I said Riku was six when Sephiroth died, and now he's thirteen... hmm... awkward...).

Nothing too major will change story wise, but I thought I should tell you now just to give you guys some heads up.

I will put up an "Under Major Construction" chapter when I'm working on it, and I will replace it with a shinny new chapter when I'm done.

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY THIS IS A HEADS UP!!!!!!!

* * *

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Zexion's pov:

"Now I suspect that Axel has informed you on what is occurring?" I said standing in the corner of the cave.

"Oh... He was supposed to _tell_ me something?" I can practily see the hatred the Angel has for Axel radiating in waves. "With as much as he tells me... I think I'm glad to at least know his name!!! First... he says he's a "fire demon", then I get attacked by a hideous psychopath, and my friend is missing... "

"Hang on... YOU STILL NEVER TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED TO SORA!!!!!!"

I look to Axel he makes no move to interject, he simply sits there...

"Axel..." I say now somewhat curious myself.

Riku gets up and walks over to Axel "Well..."

He grabs Axel by the collar of his shirt, I consider interrupting, but my desire to stay alive far surpasses the need to intrude, "I'm tired of waiting! I've been dragged all this way to find out what I want to know, and now I get to... spill!"

Axel still makes no sound, and the Angel's temper is steadily rising, I interject to possibly stop a war from braking out "Axel... I think you should tell him..."

Axel brushes Riku off, he straitens his shirt and begins, "Your friend was taken by the guy that attacked us."

"**WHAT!!!!**" Riku slams Axel back against the wall, "How!"

For having no prior knowledge of his Angel powers, Riku is surprisingly strong. He has not only pined Axel, a full Fire Demon, to the wall, but is actually making it fairly difficult for him to breath. "My... My choice was to either save you or him... _*gasp*_... I chose you... got that memorized." Axel wheezed out. Riku held him there for a moment an Angels fury burning in his eyes, not really caring that he was practically killing Axel.

Riku let him go and Axel leaned against the wall, coughing and panting to regain the air he lost.

"What will happen to him?" Riku asked Axel in a solum tone.

"_pant... pant..._ Knowing Vexen, and what he's done with my friends... Probably turn him into a vampire..."

"Axel... how could you let this happen?" I asked. For Axel this was very out of character, he was the assassin who could take on multiple enemies at once... but loosing to one Vexen... Isn't normal...

"He has Roxas and Xion..."

"What do you mean..." started Demyx slightly panicked.

"**I MEAN, THAT HE TURNED THEM INTO BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTERS!!!!!**" Yelled Axel as his own flame started radiating off his clothing.

"Wonder why they didn't come with me?!? He warped there minds, and turned them into ghouls... sorry if that put me a little off my game!!!" and with that, he walked off in a huff.

"_Che..._ Bastard..."

"Watch your tongue Angel... He did every thing to help. You try to fight the two closest friends you have ever had..."

Riku said nothing, "Now that we have that out of the way- Hey!!! Where are you going?!" he was heading out of the cave at a quick march, "I highly advise-

"I highly advise leaving me be!!" Riku yelled back.

I didn't know what to do... I go could after him most likely leading in personal injury, I can let Axel deal with him... which may lead to the angels death... I just didn't know. Thank you for Demyx unmatched timing... "Well... that didn't go as expected...."

"Heh... No Dem... No it didn't..."

~Normal POV~

Riku walked out of the cave into the light, cool mist coming off the small water fall beside the cave, the moon still shining half full in the sky. Riku and Sora always played on the little island mock fighting, racing, playing... though Riku could never imagine having to fight Sora to the death, Riku could still hardly believe what is happening to him. The one and only thing that forces him to believe what is happening, is something his father said to him before he died...

...

~FlashBack: 7 years earlier, Riku Age: 13, 3 months before the "Accident"~

(If you feel like you just missed something... look at the "Heads Up")

_It was a rainy day in Hallow Bastion, the streets were empty, and night was apon the town. Though in one home, a young boy was pestering his father on the back porch..._

_"Come on Dad. You have to let me come to work with you, I really want to see what you do!!! Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo have all seen... pPPLLL**LEEEEEEEEEAAASSSS**SEEee?!?!?" A young Riku was begging and pleading at his fathers side, with the biggest teal eyes he could possibly manage. For he knew he was the only one in the family that make his father cave so easily... well next to his Mother._

_"Oh can those eyes get any bigger." Sephiroth slid down on the small bench to let Riku sit and stop pleading. _

_"Why do you want to see where I work so badly?"_

_"Because..." Riku shrugged._

_"Because...?"_

_"Yeah because..." Riku said with a the playful innocents he only let his parents see._

_"You will need a better argument than that my boy..."_

_Riku was silent for awhile thinking about what he could say, but he really couldn't think of a why... it was just something he really wanted._

_"Hmm... don't have a better argument, do you?"_

_Though all Sephiroth got as a response was a pout and a huff from the young silver headed boy. Sephiroth could only laugh, he knew how much his youngest son looked up to him, and how much Riku wanted to be like him. _

_"...Why wont you let me come?" Riku asked genially hurt._

_"Now who said I wouldn't let you come?"_

_"Well the way your acting..." Riku looked down at his feet swinging them trying to distract himself._

_"Riku there is nothing I would want more then to have you come with me..." No words could describe how happy Riku was, his face was glowing with such a smile he could have put the sun to shame, "... But I don't want you living my life..." and no words could be used to describe how crushed he could be._

_"Why not?!? Your job is SSOOOOO COOL!!! You Are a military general, and you're an awesome scientist! Why wouldn't I want to live your life?!?"_

_"Riku there is more to me that you would ever wish to know..."_

_"Like what...?"_

_Riku's questions were getting harder and harder for Sephiroth to answer... it was almost as bad as "The Talk" with the triplets. _

_"Riku being a man with my knowledge and abilities I get, bothered by many people, and I get dragged in to many fights."_

_"With who dad?"_

_"People who want to kil---- Kidnap my research..."_

_Riku was confused, and his father knew it... "Look Riku... there's something I want to tell you about my side of the family...Your mother and I have been considering it for years, and I think you should know before anything happens to me..."_

_"What would happen to you dad?"_

_"Nothing you should be worrying about... Now if I tell you you can't speak until I'm done... and you say _nothing _to your brothers... Promise?" _

_"Yeah, yeah I promise. Now what's the big secret?" Riku was so excited that he was going to learn something from his father. Maybe he had superpowers or one of his family members had a third eye, or Riku would grow another toe, and the thought only made him more excited. His father had never told him anything about his family, his past... and Riku really wanted to know._

_"Riku my family is very... Mysterious and very powerful."_

_"Yeah weren't you like millionaires or-"_

_"Do you want me to finish?"_

_Riku zipped his mouth close ad through a way the key. "Thank you... were not ordinary, we have... special abilities. Though these... abilities... are unstable..."_

_"Honey, Riku... Dinner!!!!"_

_"In a minute Jenny..."_

_"NO NOW!!! Riku has to set the table, and help me in the kitchen."_

_"But MOM!!!"_

_"Don't "but mom" me mister... Inside with you..."_

_Sephiroth was somewhat relieved when his wife came to call them in for diner. Riku was upset when his father had to stop the discussion. Though Riku was ecstatic to hear that his father would take him to work when he got off school for break. _

~End FlashBack~

That was the real last talk the two of them had before the "Accident". Riku never found out what his family secret was, but for some reason he felt like this new world was a part of it.

Riku always thought his mother was hiding something, and he knew his brothers didn't know. That is the only reason Riku has trusted the Red head thus far... He wanted to find out what his father was going to tell him.

Riku walked across the make shift bridge to the bent Paopu Tree, and there was Axel sitting there looking at the horizon.

"Don't... say... a word..." Axel said with a threatening tone.

"I won't... but something will have to be said sooner rather then later..."

That is how the two of them sat, to them what seemed like hours. Neither man knowing how to start the conversation or even willing to try. The two of them had been through so much with in the last twenty four hours. The loss of friends and tempers, kept secrets finally coming to the surface...

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend..." Axel said.

In all honesty, Riku was shocked. He never expected the flaming hot head to be apologizing to _him_.

"... I probably could have done something but... _gah!_" Axel fell back and layed along the trunk of the tree. "This whole thing just stinks..."

"heh... I was told along time ago you have to leave the past behind you and live for today. True I'm upset about Sora, but there is always a chance of redemption..."

"heh... what happened to the pain in the ass I met this morning?"

"He was stalked, attacked and questioned... you have any Idea how that affects a person." Riku said in a playful tone. Riku walked over to the tree and motioned Axel to move over and let him sit. "I may have some idea."

...

...

...

"Why do you trust us so much?" Axel asked, crossing his arms. "Most other people we tell that they have some connection to a fantasy world full of vampires, demons and angels, usually tell us we belong in a padded cell... but you have willingly come along with all of this."

Riku put his hands beside him and took a long sigh, "Just before my father died he told me that his family was Mysterious, and powerful, and that the abilities we have are unstable. I just thought he was talking about how we think. My mom always said that by dads family belonged in a mental institution, and that always did explain why my brothers were so screwed up." Axel couldn't help but laugh, "Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" Riku pushed Axel, not hard enough to knock him off but enough to make him stop.

"Haha... sorry Brat..."

"Huff... Where was I..."

"A mental institution..." Axel said with a catty grin.

Riku gave Axel a sharp quick glare but continued on either which way, "Dad and I never got to finish the conversation before he died. I for some reason think you guys have the answer." Riku looked at Axel hoping he could find some kind of answer in the acidic green eyes, but before he got the chance Axel looked back out to the sea. "My father said there were people after him. With everything I've already learned today, tied into my own assumptions, I have a feeling that it was for more then just his research."

Axel remained silent, not wanting or knowing how to answer Riku's question. Though he knows that Riku will find out sooner or later what happened to his father, and what will become of him.

"Alright, before I explain your life to you, do you have any questions?"

"Well... for a while their have been rumors spreading on the island, and now... I just don't want to feel like I'm going mad..."

"The rashes???"

"Yeah... How???"

"The Group I'm traveling with came to this island awhile ago... There are about four or five vampires traveling with us."

"I really thought that would be a more interesting story..."

"What! They would go the main land, but moving water is a bit of a headache for them... that it for the questions?" Axel would rather everything to be this easy, he knew that he wouldn't get his wish. He knew Riku would want to know exactly what happened the day of the "Accident" and he was the only one who truly knew.

Riku shook his head no and Axel began... "I'll start only after you have promised me one thing... You wont talk, and you wont freak out until I'm done." That was the same promise his father asked of him although years ago. Riku nodded and said he'll play by Axel's terms, this time.

"Your father was right about your abilities being unstable, and your mother was right about your family belonging in a mental institution."

Riku was puzzled but remained silent. "Sephiroth was a Shadow Angel, and so was his family line. The entire species of shadow angels are known to be unstable. They can control a weapon created from there heart and they have a very unique energy ability. The only down side that power drives them to madness. Many fall victim to there own power, but the few that survive the full transformation are very powerful forces to be reckoned with." Axel paused to regain his own thoughts and think out the next part of his speech with out making Riku try to kill him. He jumped down off of the tree and walked over to one of the standing Palm Trees closer to the water.

"Did my father?"

"No... your father was turning into one of the few exceptions. Though in the last few years he was alive, that was slowly being proved wrong... Did you ever notice that your father was becoming slightly more aggressive?"

"How Dare-!!!" Riku jumped off the tree and strode angrily over to Axel.

Axel turned to face Riku with no intention of backing down, "I'm serious Kid, I know you noticed something..."

As a mater of fact he did... his father never raised his voice to Riku or his mother, but he was easily set off by any and everyone else. Riku remembered a time where a neighbor came to borrow something and His father Nearly ate the poor man alive.

Riku's posture became less tense and he leaned up against a near by tree with Axel standing firm not 5 feet a way from him. "The power was beginning to get to him. Just like all of the others, and he knew it..."

"Will I..?"

"With some proper training I don't think so."

"How do you know all of this?" Riku looked over to Axel, not knowing what to expect at this point.

"If I didn't, your kind would have gotten the best of me years ago."

"What's that 'supposed to mean?" Riku was up and alert, he and Axel were face to face, neither wanting to be proved as the week minded one.

Though Riku lost his footing a bit when Axel continued. "I'm an Assassin, for the last one hundred years your kind have been my target"

"W-what...? N-no way... did you just bring me here to kill me!!!" Riku backed a way slowly, "Listen kid, thats not the whole-!" Riku furthered backed up hitting the tree, the young man was starting to look like a trapped animal, "Yes that is it!!! You stalk me, and you attack me then you bring me here to finish the job!" Riku looks around feverishly with Axel taking slow steps toward him. "Knock it off brat..." Riku sees the two wooden sticks that Sora and himself used as swords to play with.

"Angel..." Axel took another step forward.

Riku did a brief barrel role and picked up his makeshift weapons.

"S-stay a way from me!!! I know what your trying to do!!! Well I'm not going down with out a fight!!"

"I'm not going to-"

"Your right cause I'm not going to give you the chance!!!"

Before Axel had the chance to say anything more Riku was at his side attacking him with rapid whip like strikes to abdomen. Riku brings one of the stick clear over his own shoulder and swings with the full strength of his body coming down on Axel's shoulder, nearly causing the same damage an actual sword would do.

"You..." HIT!!!

"You know!!!" HIT!!!

"You" HIT!!!

"Know what happened," HIT!!!

"To my father!!!" With that last hit he hit Axel across the face with a sickening crack not only breaking one of Riku's sticks but probably Axel's noes. Axel grabs his noes and falls against the Paopu Tree trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah I do know." Axel said in a some what nasally voice. "But I'm not going to tell you now!"

"WHY NOT!!!"

"Because you won't LISTEN!!!!" and with that, Axel drew his own weapon. A disk like weapon with spikes on every point looking almost like a medieval fire snowflake.

"For the last 40 years I have done nothing but trying to restore the balance that I have helped to destroyed!!!" (A/N)

"LIER!!!" Riku came at Axel again, Riku struck with such power and accuracy, that if Axel didn't have the training that he did he would probably have more then just a broken noes.

"FIGHT BACK!!!" Riku ordered.

"NO!!! I made a promise to change history and killing you breaks my promise!!" Riku comes again slowly becoming more engulfed by his own rage.

_Damn it all... _Axel thought _...his Powers are starting to surface. If he releases them now I'll be forced to kill him. _

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

I'm not even going to go into the fact that I promised this chapter to you guys like 4 months ago.

ZOMFG!!! RIKU IS FINDING OUT THE TRUTH!!!!!!!

and I leave you guys with a cliffy of doom!!!

and again I am like totally sorry that I didn't up date sooner.

and talk about an emotional Roller coster for Riku...

First he's all apprehensive, then aggressive, then kind, then a fighter.

Will Riku succumb to his Shadow Angel powers? What will happen to Axel if he dose? And what ever happened to Zexion and Demyx?

(A/N:) And no this will not be a major pedo-fic. The age situation with the characters will be explained later.


	8. Life and Death

PSYCH!!!!

this will be the title of the new chapter though.

UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!

if you guys actually read the "Heads Up" from the last chapter you saw this coming.

well if you guessed I am Editing and re reading my previous chapters and adding a bit more every here and there and subtracting a bit every here and there as well.

so I'll probably start up dating the edited chapters this weekend.

...

...

maybe...

...

...

Hopefully........

LATER!!!!


End file.
